Chef Hatchet
Chef Hatchet, labeled The Scary Cook, is the cook and co-host of Total Drama Comeback and Battlegrounds. Coverage ﻿Chef Hatchet was back to being co-host and chef, and everyone hated his food as per normal. Chef also had to do demonstrations for the challenges. For the prom challenge on Nerds vs. Populars, he wore the white dress as a demonstration for how badly it could get stained. In Improbable Race, he showed off the hang glider, and crashed-landed into the shore rather painfully. He would assist many times over, and usually in disgusting outfits that were far too girly and/or feminine for a man of his looks. Chef Hatchet would bet with the host on many aspects, and had to share some of the limelight with Joel, especially since the inventor could cook well; he would co-host when Chris needed some back-up. Chef also suffered from a great deal of pain during Total Drama Comeback, getting his butt kicked many times over in Free-For-Brawl, and Izzy beating him up badly when she thought he was kidnapping her. What happened between seasons is still a mystery, but Chef was back in TDB, but even more bitter. He has had a lot difficulty getting his paycheck, which may be because the producers have spent quite the pretty penny making Maclean Stadium, getting all of the challenges prepared, and paying Chris Maclean in the process. Chef was also forced out of the cooking part of the show by Xander and Eva, and now the contestants cook for themselves. Chef has several times tried to make Chris pay him, but so far he has only succeeded in annoying the host. When he was nominated to lead one of the teams in the Alien VR, Chef used subtle tactics to threw the game so that Chris would lose his bet. Since the Blimp Race, the co-host has started going to obscene ways, such as user a back scratcher on every part of him in the confessional and even going to shave his legs there. He finally succeeded when he sabotaged Chris' plan to break several couples up. Love Interests Chef Hatchet has been in love with a girl named Polly. Nothing is known about her or what really happened, but Chef does seem to think back about her in a loud, sad way. VR Challenges Chef was a guest participant in the Alien VR, leading the team Troopers. His tactics ended up getting most of the team members killed, including himself. Once again in Super VR, Chef leads the villains with against the heroes. He was defeated by Leshawna in a duel, resulting in him being "fri-erd" by an incredible blast of lightning. Trivia *Chef Hatchet does not really have favorites, but he doesn't seem to resent the contestants like Chris Maclean sometimes shows (because Chef cares not for camera attention). *The contestants alternate between intensively disliking Chef for the disgusting food that he makes, and feeling sorry for the amount of abuse Chris puts him through (since Chef is used as a demonstration for how painful a challenge can be.) *Although, he appears tough and intimidating, he is a big softie deep down *Chef has worn the following for TDC and TDBG: a white prom dress, a bright pink snowsuit, a black dress and tiara, a female police officer's uniform, a body cast, a female bus driver's uniform, and a revealing bath robe. *Chef Hatchet's super villain name was just that: Chef Hatchet. This is just to poke fun at how he looks like a villain already. *During Train Race, Chef is revealed to be a ... (*''shudders*'') Twilight fanboy, and on team Jacob. *He really likes ponies. It is heavily rumored he is a Brony. *Chef owns a motorcycle, as seen in Nerds vs. Populars, when he used it to test out Trent's engine. The bike was also used in the following episode as part of a challenge. *Chef's favourite game is War of Prism. He's passionate about the game, as he started throttling Chris in MMORPG Race, when the host insulted it. Related Pages *Chef Hatchet and Chris Category:Characters Category:Total Drama Staff